


NVM

by HMSquared



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Corpses, Depression, Drunkenness, Face Slapping, First Kiss, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Nightmares, Rejection, Self-Harm, Songfic, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Mirage has been broken for a long time. And Crypto finds out at the worst possible moment.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	NVM

Crypto first noticed something was wrong when Mirage started wearing his jacket more. He drew the yellow puffy jacket close and ate his cereal.

Wraith returned from the store, bag in hand. She held up a box of razor blades.

“Is this the right brand?” Mirage silently nodded. Wraith went to put them in the bathroom and Crypto watched the trickster stand up. His back to the hacker, he started scratching at his arms.

They went out and competed. Mirage nearly missed the ship there, something he never did. When they got back, Crypto went to the bathroom.

One of the razor blades was already in the trash, and Mirage hadn’t shaved. Crypto swore he could smell cleaning products from the trash can.

Three hours later, he returned drunk as a skunk. Wattson was sitting with Bangalore at the island; Crypto was reading a book in the living room. Mirage wobbled on his feet.

“Hey, Wattson.” His voice was incredibly slurred. “You wanna do something?” Her eyebrows furrowed.

“What did you have in mind, Elliott?” Mirage opened his mouth to respond and tripped. Wattson rushed forward to catch him. Her hand pulled up his sleeve and she gasped. Bangalore didn’t see anything, but Crypto did. “Elliott…”

He reeled back and smacked her. Bangalore shot to her feet, pulling a stunned Wattson away. Crypto quietly stood up.

“What the hell are you doing, soldier?” Bangalore was nearly spitting in rage. Mirage tried to speak again, the words getting caught in his throat.

“Never mind.” He stumbled to his room. Bangalore tried to follow, but Crypto stopped her.

“Let him go.”

A few hours later, he woke up for no apparent reason. Something wasn’t sitting right with him.

A light was on down the hall. Crypto followed it and found the bathroom door cracked. He pushed it open.

Mirage was lying in a pool of his own blood. His wrists sat above his head, almost in a crucifix pose. Crypto crashed to his knees, shaking. He started yelling for help.

They barely got him to the hospital in time. Wattson sat on a bench outside Mirage’s room, shaking.

“I should have noticed.” There were tears in her eyes. “I should have noticed, and I should have said something.”

“We all should have,” Crypto muttered. He’d be repeating that next week.

The doctor came out and said Mirage could have visitors. Wattson went in, speaking to him quietly. She left a minute later and Crypto walked in.

Something in the trickster’s eyes changed. He looked...angry. Crypto simply parked himself in a chair.

He was standing on a river bank. It was a cool, clear day.

Crypto saw something in the corner of his vision. He looked over and gasped. Mirage’s body floated toward him.

He woke up with a start and looked over. The trickster was fast asleep, a smile etched onto his face.

Crypto never left the hospital. He watched as the doctors examined Mirage and quietly spoke to him. The trickster was only half-listening.

They discharged him a week later. Crypto stood in the corner of the room, watching his scarred friend get dressed.

“Why couldn’t you have just let me die?”

“Still need a friend on the battlefield.” He toned down the sarcasm for Mirage’s sake. The trickster nodded.

He crossed the dark room in a haze and grabbed Crypto’s collar. The kiss involved a lot of biting and desperate clawing. Mirage was involuntarily pushed away.

“I…” The younger man shook his head. “Never mind.” Then he put on a fake smile and left the hospital. 

The doctors prescribed Mirage pills in an orange bottle. They were supposedly to help him sleep.

He gave the hacker a crooked smile and drifted off to bed. The bottle spun between his fingers.

Crypto realized what Mirage had in mind way too late. He realized his friend slept perfectly.

Thirty minutes later, Wraith started screaming.


End file.
